This application relates to a damping system for a test equipment housing that can be selectively engaged.
A known piece of test equipment is utilized for operating a gas turbine engine compressor section such that the section can be tested. Generally, an input shaft is driven by a source of rotation, and is connected to the compressor rotor, and drives the compressor rotor to rotate. Sensors, or other test equipment sense conditions and operation of the compressor rotor.
In the known piece of test equipment, there are two roller bearings which mount the shaft within a housing. A bearing housing associated with one of the bearings is bolted to an outer housing. The bolted connection transmits vibration between the bearing housing to the outer housing.